Abstract This R13 meetings grant application seeks support for the Alcohol Research Trainee Workshop to be held in the spring of 2009 in New Orleans, LA. This meeting will be hosted and organized by Drs. Patricia Molina, Gregory Bagby and Steve Nelson, who together constitute the leadership of the LSUHSC Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center and the Biomedical Alcohol Research Training Program. Funding is requested to support travel, housing, and per- diem for 1-2 trainees from each of the NIAAA funded programs, partial support for travel of Program Directors or designated faculty, and meeting associated costs including audiovisual equipment rental;printing, advertising, and mailing;rental of the facility to host the meeting. The topic selected for the meeting is "Research Teams of the Future;Diversity, Interdisciplinary, Translational". The meeting will be held from Friday evening to Sunday noon on a weekend in the Spring of 2009, in New Orleans, LA. In addition to plenary presentations by Dr. Ting-Kai Li, NIAAA Director, Dr. David Crabb, and Dr. Loren Blanchard, the workshop will consist of oral presentation sessions, a poster session, and a mentoring lunch for trainees, as well as networking opportunities for NIAAA program staff, trainees, and the directors of programs across the country. The LSUHSC Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center and Training Program will use this opportunity to showcase the diverse and interdisciplinary team of investigators and mentors responsible for conducting unique research on the impact of alcohol abuse and HIV/AIDS. The format of the conference will aim to provide ample opportunity for discussion, networking, and collaboration discussions as well as development of new ideas related to training and mentoring of the nest generation of alcohol researchers. Central to the activities conducted in the conference will be the presentation of scientific accomplishments by NIAAA-funded trainees throughout the nation in an open forum for idea exchange. Together, the planning committee will strive to deliver an integrated program focused upon excellent science, collegial interaction, and professional development at the 2009 Alcohol Training Program Meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Alcohol Research Trainee Workshop provides NRSA trainees with an opportunity to present their work to a diverse audience of mentors, peers and experts in the alcohol research field and to receive constructive feedback on their work and on their presentations. This unique opportunity is considered a critical component of the training and development of the future generation of alcohol researchers. The PI and the organizing committee are confident that our program will serve as a platform for exploring this timely topic.